


Brilliant plan

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1, Canon Divergence, Embedded Images and links, Fluff, Humor, Implied Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, No Angst, WTF Kombat 2021, Yamaguchi and Yachi are the best friend for tsukihina, headcanons, no hurt, they’re dorks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: 3+1, где Хината трижды делает подарок Цукишиме, и один раз, когда подарок делает Цукишима.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Brilliant plan

**Author's Note:**

> Все ссылки в сообщениях Ямагучи кликабельны.

**Предисловие**

В целом, расположить к себе человека с помощью подарков звучит… логично. 

Звучит логично до тех пор, пока не приходится узнать, что нравится этому самому человеку. Хината обожает общаться, узнавать что-то новое, запоминать мелочи вроде любимого цвета, размера одежды, запаха или еды, чтобы затем порадовать и вызвать улыбку. Однако сейчас он пялится на Цукишиму и мысленно молится, чтобы тот сам выдал список вещей, которые не вызывают у него раздражения.

 _Не вызывают раздражения_. Для начала этого достаточно.

— Чего уставился? — огрызается Цукишима, стирая с губ воду. Внутри Хината кричит так громко, что закладывает уши, но в реальности лишь открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах вымолвить и слово. Ямагучи локтем ударяет Цукишиму в бок, с ворчанием пихает в спину и выталкивает на площадку, чтобы тот продолжил тренировку, а сам поворачивается к Хинате. 

— Ты извини его, он просто… — начинает бормотать Ямагучи, нервно оглядываясь. — Ну, это... 

— Дай мне свой номер, — выпаливает Хината и подскакивает на месте, сжав руки в кулаки. _Гениально_! Ямагучи друг Цукишимы, уж он-то должен знать, что этот раздражающий очкарик любит! Гениально, просто гениально!

— А, о, — выдавливает Ямагучи, начиная неконтролируемо улыбаться. Его лицо приобретает подозрительно хитрое выражение, что заставляет Хинату сделать шаг назад. В этот момент позади оглушительно ударяется о стенку мяч, и следом раздается крик Дайчи-сана, адресованный Цукишиме. — Давай завтра? После утренней тренировки где-нибудь на перемене пересечемся, и я продиктую свой номер. Хорошо?

Хината несколько раз с силой кивает и всю оставшуюся тренировку улыбается как дурак, по словам Цукишимы. Ямагучи поглядывает на Цукишиму с легкой смешинкой на дне светло-карих глаз, и у Хинаты, если честно, много вопросов.

***

По всей видимости, Ямагучи настолько воодушевлен мыслью, что поделится с ним номером, что вылавливает его _утром_. Рано утром, когда в спортзале пусто и нет никого, кроме него и Кагеямы, который растерянно смотрит на взбудораженного и слишком активного Ямагучи. Хината неловко говорит, что они собирались пересечься, и Кагеяма первым входит в зал, откуда вскоре раздается шум. Они с Ямагучи остаются одни.

— Ну вот, — бормочет Хината, прикрыв двери. — Теперь ты мож… 

Ямагучи хватает его за плечи, и Хината против воли тонко вскрикивает — в голове экран смерти, белым на синем фоне: «Что происходит с моей жизнью?», и перед глазами только горящий решительным огнем взгляд. Он сглатывает и наклоняет голову. Прошло уже около минуты, а выражение лица Ямагучи становится все страннее и страннее.

— Это случилось, — наконец шепчет он, и Хината чувствует, как волна мурашек сбегает по спине вниз и прячется где-то в носках от интонации Ямагучи. — Наша переписка будет легендарной! И я сделаю то, что должен сделать каждый уважающий себя друг. — Он придвигается, практически упираясь ему в лоб носом и впиваясь взглядом. 

— Устроить ночевку?.. — неуверенно предполагает Хината. 

Ямагучи несколько раз моргает и резко отстраняется.

— Ты хочешь со мной подружиться? Или же сойтись с Цу-

— Замолчи-и-и! — Хината кидается к нему, затыкает рот рукой и бешено вертит головой, надеясь, что первый слог имени того-самого-человека никто не услышал. Ямагучи фыркает и убирает ладонь с лица, мягко улыбаясь.

— Какие же вы идиоты, — проникновенно говорит он и начинает хлопать себя по карманам, чтобы потом протянуть тетрадный лист со своим номером и несколько мятных конфет. Хината перекатывает между пальцами шуршащие сладости, задаваясь вопросом: «Зачем?», как Ямагучи выдыхает: — Цукки их любит.

Хината улыбается. Мятные конфеты. Вот оно как.

В мысленной книжке на странице «Цукишима Кей» появляется первая запись.

**1**

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
ДИНОЗАВРЫ  
  
ПОНЯЛ  
  


Хината фыркает, утыкаясь подбородком в подушку. _Динозавры_. Кто бы мог подумать, что Цукишима любит динозавров. В голове живо рисуется картина, где он с восторгом смотрит на огромных животных в энциклопедии, а потом тщательно и упорно ищет новую информацию про них. Телефон гудит, и на экране появляется еще одно сообщение от Ямагучи. 

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
лимитированная коллекция динозавров, Хината =3  
  
там нет эокурсора и массоспондила, вроде?  
  
но Цукки будет рад даже просто динозавру на кружке!  
  
  


Хината смеется: слишком жирные намеки, Ямагучи. 

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
эокурсор и массоспондил, спасибо, Ямагучи!  
  


Он спихивает одеяло в угол кровати и вытягивается. В комнате душно, но вставать и открывать окно слишком лень. Выдыхает. Эокурсор и массоспондил. Закрывает глаза и представляет: маленький эокурсор, у которого _eos_ в названии рода с греческого переводится как «рассвет» или «начало», а _cursor_ — «бегун». _Masson_ в массоспондиле — «длинный» и _spondylos_ — «позвонок». Эокурсор частично растительноядный, массоспондил полностью растительноядный. Первый совсем кроха, всего тридцать сантиметров в высоту, а второй на двух лапах может достигнуть трех с половиной метров.

В голове возникают, казалось бы, давно забытые факты.

До волейбола в его жизни было множество увлечений: бейсбол, футбол, неудавшиеся попытки в творчество, коллекционирование разного рода вещей, в которые затесались и динозавры. Увлечение ими вышло за пределы обычного выстраивания ровных рядов из фигурок: Хината начал смотреть фильмы и мультфильмы про них, документальные программы и пытался даже читать, но вскоре отвлекался и забрасывал книгу.

Цукишима же наверняка прочитывал и перечитывал подобную литературу от корки до корки.

Интересно, почему он никому не рассказывает об этом?

Хината перекатывается на живот и снова берет телефон в руки, смахивая прилипшую пыль с экрана. Хочется спросить у Ямагучи номер Цукишимы, но между ними все так неоднозначно, что его морозит одна лишь мысль об отказе. Но… действительно хочется подружиться с Цукишимой. Хотя бы подружиться. Хотя бы немного. Не слышать ехидные замечания и колкие оскорбления, а просто… услышать что-то интересное.

Например, как Цукишима с восторгом в глазах рассказывает о любимых мелочах. Делится плейлистом или смеется. Злится, сводя брови к переносице. Ворчит, отводит взгляд и кривит губы. Сосредоточенно решает суперсложный пример, а потом начинает его объяснять.

_Его хочется видеть разным._

Хината гортанно рычит и утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы приглушить звук. Тупые мысли. Очень много тупых мыслей. Сейчас слишком поздно копаться в коробке, которую сохранила мама, и пытаться найти этих классных динозавров, но при этом слишком рано для сна. Если, конечно, он не хочет проснуться в три часа ночи и слоняться по дому неупокоенным призраком, пугаясь каждой тени.

Он переворачивается на спину, раскинув руки, и глядит в потолок. Только вместо потолка перед глазами Цукишима. Дремлющий в автобусе после тренировочных матчей и забывший снять очки, такой спокойный и близкий, точно в один момент опустивший все свои колючки. Сосредоточенный перед самым прыжком и блоком. Задумчиво разминающий пальцы. Занимающийся домашкой в наушниках.

— Угх-х-х, и как же меня угораздило? — ворчит Хината, надувая щеки. Вляпался — не то слово. Упал будет вернее. Упал так резко, что осознавать причину этого долгого взгляда вслед начал далеко не сразу, цеплялся к Цукишиме с мелочами, вроде не решенного примера или застрявшей головы в вороте футболки в раздевалке спортзала, постоянно спорил, огрызался, фыркал и пытался получить в ответ что-то большее, чем очередную колкость или демонстративное игнорирование.

Он бы, наверное, и дальше просто доставал его и провожал взглядом, если бы не наблюдательность Сугавары-сана и проницательность Ячи, понимающей его эмоции лучше него самого на каком-то запредельном уровне. Оно и неудивительно — разобраться в том ворохе чувств, что он ощущает за пару секунд, кажется непосильной задачей.

— Ты все чаще смотришь на Цукишиму-куна, Хината, — обронил Сугавара в перерывах между матчами, и Хината вздрогнул, вскидывая голову. В смысле, _все чаще_? Вроде, как обычно: на тренировке, на обеде и во время тайм-аутов. — Ты был несколько рассеянный в последнем сете, и я заметил, что ты взгляда оторвать не мог от Цукишимы. Между вами все в порядке? А то чувство, словно поссорились.

— Д-да, все в порядке, — неуверенно ответил он, опуская взгляд на ладони: пальцы мелко дрожали, сдавая его с потрохами. Вот же Цукишима, постоянно портит всё! Хотя… он ли? Хината поджал губы и добавил: — Наверное. Я не знаю. Вроде, всё как обычно, но одновременно с этим происходит что-то типа «бум» и «вш-ш!», будто шарик надувается! Но не могу понять почему.

Сугавара-сан потрепал его по голове, и Хината почувствовал укол раздражения: он и без этого запутался, а Сугавара-сан абсолютно не помогал разобраться, только путал еще больше. В порядке ли все между ними? Со стороны Цукишимы мертвое постоянство: фырканье, колкости и закатывание глаз. Со стороны Хинаты полная неразбериха: он и злится на него, и хочет видеть чаще, касаться чаще, слышать чаще.

Этот Цукишима даже во сны пробрался!

Сидит в них, вредный до невозможности, и с совершенно сказочной улыбкой рассказывает про недавно прочитанную книгу или другие умные вещи. Хината толком ничего не помнил из этих снов, кроме легкой улыбки Цукишимы, которая делала его до боли _близким_. Хината просыпался, ошеломленный и растерянный, с гулко стучащим в горле сердцем и таким невероятным теплом в груди, что первые пару раз он думал, что простыл и его мучает жар.

Перед глазами, расцвеченный золотом, по-прежнему стоял образ Цукишимы.

Это похоже на наваждение.

Хината злился, не понимал, оставался после тренировок с Кагеямой и бил по мячу с такой яростью, что рука после трех или четырех ударов горела, словно он окунул ее в кипящее масло, а Кагеяма глядел на него с некоторой опаской. Из-за Цукишимы во снах Хината подумывал не спать, но после пары дней прерывистого сна и скатившейся в никуда успеваемости решил оставить режим в покое и забить голову учебой.

Было ли это хорошеей идеей? Определенно нет.

Потому что выбор пал на Ячи, которая окружила его, нервного и с дергающимся глазом, заботой и одеялом, пихнула в руки чашку чего-то горячего, убрала из поля зрения всю домашнюю работу и тесты и села напротив. И Хината сдался. Он допил, как оказалось, какао и уткнулся ей в плечо, вываливая весь ворох чувств, сумбур и собственную растерянность.

Ячи гладила его по волосам и молчала, внимательно слушая.

Хината говорил, говорил и говорил. Голос от бессмысленной, по его мнению, болтовни начал хрипеть, голова — гудеть и ныть, спина затекла от неудобной позы, но маленькая ладонь Ячи успокаивала так, как не успокаивал мирный вечер или сладкий чай в компании сонной Нацу.

Поток слов иссяк только через час, и Хината отстранился, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

— Извини, Ячи, я… я не хотел.

— Тише, — она подняла ладонь, останавливая его. Хината с изумлением глянул на Ячи, словно увидел впервые. — Тише. Не извиняйся. Твои чувства, эмоции и сомнения — это то, за что ты никогда не должен извиняться. Тебе легче, Хината-кун?

— Д-да, наверное, — он плотнее закутался в одеяло. Его морозило от нервов.

— Ты понял, _что_ чувствуешь? — Ячи придвинулась ближе и, облизав губы, подняла на него тяжелый взгляд. Хината, напротив, отвернулся, сглатывая и пряча дрожащие пальцы в складках теплой ткани. Понял ли он? Ни черта. Ничего не понял. Да и что он должен был понять? Что он придурок, зацикленный на Цукишиме? Да это и без разговоров было кристально ясно. Только вот _почему_ его коротнуло именно на нем, а не, например, на той же Ячи? Или Ямагучи? Или, на худой конец, Кагеяме?

Почему именно Цукишима?

— Ни черта не понял, — пробормотал он с раздражением, в очередной раз вспомнив образ Цукишимы из сна. Боже, какой же он там был красивый. Что? Хината вскинулся. _Что_? Красивый? Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, неприятно проскользнувшую по ноющему горлу. Ч-что? Цукишима — и красивый?

— Он ведь нравится тебе, верно, Хината-кун?

_Нравится?_

Хината пораженно повернулся к Ячи. В голове висела звенящая пустота. Нравится?

Ячи встревоженно подалась вперед, точно опасаясь, что он сейчас упадет и разобьет себе нос о журнальный столик, но Хината молча остановил ее, пытаясь осознать простое слово «нравится». Оно отдавало странной и мягкой сладостью. И еще немного — горьким остывшим чаем. Теплыми летними вечерами. Танцами под дождем и горячим кофе, обжигающим пальцы.

Ой.

_Ой._

Перед глазами буквально плясали картины того, как Цукишима обнимает его, с этой сияющей сказочной улыбкой рассказывает про какие-то умные вещи и... и… и _целует_ в уголок губ, наклонившись и закрыв солнце. Пульс мгновенно всполошился, Хината прижал руку к груди, глядя в пустоту. Эти фантазии были… _хорошими_. Хотя нет, это не то слово, но найти _верное_ Хината никак не мог.

Внутри было и тепло, и жарко, и леденяще захватывающе. И одновременно с этим — страшно.

Ячи положила ладонь на плечо, привлекая его внимание.

— Ты в порядке? — в ее глазах плескалось ощутимое беспокойство. — Я… что-то не так сказала? — Хината отрицательно мотнул головой, делая глубокий вдох и успокаивая дико стучащее сердце. Тут даже дураку понятно — все внутри гудело и дрожало от жажды и желания быть с Цукишимой, все точь-в-точь по определению слова «нравиться». Цукишима ему нравится. С ним хочется делить на двоих горький остывший чай и горячий кофе следующим утром. Или сидеть под летним небом, полным звезд, касаясь чужой руки едва-едва, самыми кончиками пальцев, даже не пытаясь приблизиться, но все равно быть близкими.

Хочется оставлять друг на друге следы.

— Я… спасибо, Ячи, — он улыбнулся ей, чувствуя, как все встает на свои места, и исчезает путаница. Это не меняло того факта, что Цукишима и он прямо сейчас просто знакомые, а не… _возлюбленные_. Но с пониманием даже дышать стало легче, как и строить план по захвату внимания Цукишимы. Ячи облегченно рассмеялась, напряженная линия плеч опустилась, и она с намеком кивнула в сторону домашних заданий. — Спасибо огромное, — добавил он.

Ячи лишь с пониманием улыбнулась, кивая. Хината потянулся и обнял ее. Было так невыносимо легко, что ему требовалось за кого-то держаться, иначе он опасался, что подлетит к потолку шариком, наполненным гелием, да там и застрянет. Ячи утешающе разворошила ему волосы на затылке и выдохнула. К домашним заданиям и тестам они так не вернулись.

Хината выдыхает. Ячи действительно очень хорошая и охотно болтает с ним на самые разные темы. Он не боится подойти к ней, спросить, как дела и что сегодня было на занятиях. Или попросить помочь с учебой, чтобы потом в благодарность принести апельсиновый кекс, приготовленный его руками. С ней настолько комфортно, что Хината мог случайно уснуть на светлом диванчике в ее квартире, пока Ячи проверяла задания.

И почему он не влюбился в нее? Проще же было бы во стократ.

Хината переворачивается и спускает ноги на пол, ежась от холода. Может, все-таки сходить за фигурками динозавров? Он помнит, что эокурсор и массоспондил есть в его коллекции, но они точно лежат в общей коробке? Или лучше сесть за учебу? Хорошая успеваемость оставалась залогом, что его не выгонят из волейбольного клуба указом директора, лишая последней разумной причины цепляться за Цукишиму.

Он переводит взгляд на будильник и с досадой щелкает языком — уже совсем поздно копаться в шкафу, лишний раз только маму заставлять волноваться или случайно разбудить Нацу. Остается учеба. Хината поднимается и переступает с ноги на ногу: пол неприятно кусает за пятки холодом. Странно. В комнате вроде душно, а полы холодные. Сквозняк где-то, что ли? Наверное, мама забыла закрыть окно на кухне.

Голова полна обыденных вещей, частично вытеснивших Цукишиму. Это хорошо — не приходится несколько минут подряд глазеть в стену, пытаясь собраться с силами и заняться делами, когда вместо темноты на внутренней стороне век — золотистые волосы, легкая улыбка, пальцы, плечи, губы.

Хотя, наверное, Хината может собой гордиться: он все чаще и чаще отвлекался, с головой погружаясь в омут под названием Цукишима только ночью, во снах, и на тренировках. И ничего больше. Мысль о нем по-прежнему вызывает глупую, постоянно лезущую на лицо улыбку, но он постепенно привыкает любить из тени, начиная с малого — с создания дружбы.

Он плюхается на стул, подбирая под себя ноги, и со вздохом начинает решать математику.

Динозавры подождут до утра.

***

— Шоё, солнце, ты чего творишь?

Хината резко вскакивает и оглядывается. Плохая идея, очень плохая идея искать игрушки ночью с помощью фонарика на телефоне, резко отключившегося по причине его кривых рук. Вдруг это монстр говорит голосом мамы? А если это призрак? Что делать? Почему в школе не учат, что делать, если ты сталкиваешься со сверхъестественной чертовщиной? Он сглатывает и продолжает молчать, делая пару шагов назад и упираясь лопатками в шкаф.

Резко щелкает выключатель, и комнату заливает светом. Хината морщится и с трудом разлепляет глаза. Возле двери, оперевшись плечом о косяк, стоит сонная мама. Хината фыркает и нервно улыбается.

— Эм. Да я тут это, динозавров ищу. Фигурки их.

Мама с вопросом поднимает бровь.

— Ну… — Хината закусывает губу. Боже, работа головой в два часа ночи — задача невыполнима, миссия провалена, возвращайтесь в свою постель, молодой человек. Да и не говорить же прямо, что он хочет подарить их Цукишиме, в которого влюбился, чтобы получить хоть каплю внимания и интереса?

Мама вздыхает и опускает скрещенные руки. Хината уже готовится к выговору: ночью спать нужно, а не по шкафу со старьем рыться в поисках динозавров, которые уже больше пяти лет пылятся на полках. Но она лишь огибает его и, отодвинув от дверки шкафа, достает коробку, находящуюся на самом верху. Хината тревожно наблюдает за ней: коробка выглядит большой и стоит действительно высоко.

— Мама, может, я?..

— Успокойся ты, она легкая, — бормочет мама, стягивая коробку с полки и вручая ему. — Всё. Марш в свою комнату. И спокойной ночи, Шоё, постарайся выспаться. — Она наклоняется, и Хината тянется навстречу, подставляя под поцелуй макушку. На лице против воли расплывается мягкая улыбка.

— Спасибо, мам. Правда. Спокойной ночи, прости, что разбудил. — Мама зевает и, потрепав его по голове, уходит, убедившись, что он в порядке и в дом не забрались воры. Хината выключает свет и быстро поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату, где приглушенно горит ночник. Наскоро пихает одеяло за спину, чтобы не мешало сидеть, и открывает коробку. Она довольно пыльная, поэтому на пальцах остаются серые следы, но все фигурки внутри чистые.

Хината делает глубокий вдох, прижав костяшки пальцев ко рту, и на выдохе начинает доставать каждого динозавра. Сердце колотится так, словно он распаковывает свой подарок на новый год. Бронтозавр попадается первым, и Хината мягко проводит пальцами по гладкой спине. Эта коллекция в детстве привлекла его точной детализацией. Многие динозавры, стоявшие на полках магазинов, были откровенно мультяшные, не те, что могли бы сойти со страниц научных журналов и энциклопедий.

А эта коллекция буквально сорвала с его губ восторженное _«вау»_. Он тогда прилип к стеклянной витрине и не мог отвести взгляда от стегозавра, который стал первым динозавром на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Затем — тираннозавр, микроцератопс, завропосейдон и многие, многие другие, в том числе и массоспондил с эокурсором, самые редкие в этом наборе. Их Хината достает через пару минут, осторожно держа в ладонях.

Все-таки они в одной коробке. Хината задумчиво жует нижнюю губу. Что подарить Цукишиме он понял и даже держит в руках, а вот как вручить?.. Это же странно — подойти и без всяких объяснений вложить в большие ладони Цукишимы детские фигурки динозавров, которых он любит, но практически никому не рассказывает про свое увлечение. Хината ведь… не Ямагучи, знающий его с детства. Да и Ямагучи не хочется сдавать с потрохами, не выдержав пронзительного взгляда светлых глаз, он ведь только хорошего для них желает.

Хината растерянно смотрит на фигурки.

А если?..

Он находит коробку поменьше и складывает туда найденных динозавров вместе с короткой запиской. Не то чтобы он собирался держать свое имя в тайне, но обезличивание дает чуть больше надежды на то, что удастся увидеть, как улыбается Цукишима, получая подарок от некоего поклонника, а не от Хинаты.

Цукишима обычно приходит после Сугавары-сана с Дайчи-саном. Самыми последними на тренировку всегда приходят второгодки. Кагеяма не станет трогать то, на чем нет его имени, поэтому…

Хината лепит сверху листок со старательно выведенными кандзи фамилией и именем Цукишимы, а затем выключает ночник и отправляется спать, бережно поставив коробку на тумбочку. А остальных динозавров он, наверное, вскоре выставит на видное место. Хината и правда забыл, как восторгался ими, но глядя на них сейчас, чувствует, что снова хочет с головой утонуть в море новой информации, намертво засевшей в голове.

Или, может, в этом опять-таки виноват Цукишима.

Хината разрешает себе не прятать улыбку: он не против.

***

Утром он, даже не успев толком позавтракать, вылетает из дома с коробкой в рюкзаке, доезжает до школы, подстегиваемый предвкушением и адреналином, нетерпеливо ожидает, пока Сугавара-сан откроет дверь спортзала. От волнения он даже путается в ответах Суге-сану, отчего в его глазах появляется подозрение. Хината рвано обещает, что объяснит все позже, прошмыгивает в раздевалку самым первым и оставляет коробку на скамье, убедившись, что никого нет.

Это несовершенный план: все равно кто-нибудь, за исключением Ямагучи, догадается, что этот подарок появился здесь не просто так и принадлежит одному из участников волейбольного клуба, что резко сужает количество предполагаемых поклонников. Хината может лишь надеяться, что Цукишиме будет неинтересна личность этого поклонника, пускай это и идет вразрез с его жаждой получить улыбку _только для него_.

В конце концов, это его первый подарок. Своеобразное прощупывание почвы.

Да и пора уже признаться: Хината боится, что ему вернут подарок и попросят больше так не делать, потому что он никогда не станет ему даже другом, не то что возлюбленным. Эта простая картина, рисуемая с невероятной легкостью его воображением, заставляет сердце замереть. И, вау, это больно. Больно, но похоже на реальность.

Хината сглатывает и, длинно выдохнув, выходит на площадку, предпочитая забить голову волейболом, горячим ощущением мяча на пальцах. Все что угодно, главное, чтобы не Цукишима и распакованный подарок, который может вернуться к нему в комнату как доказательство поражения. Если это случится, то… Хината прижимается губами к мячу и резко подкидывает его, подавая.

Он не знает. 

Он не знает, что с ним случится, если Цукишима откажется. Он чувствует, что путается еще больше, сердцебиение грохочет в висках, слишком много воздуха, слишком много пятен перед глазами. Хината с трудом заставляет себя обратить внимание на мяч и на беспокойный изгиб бровей Суги-сана.

— Хината!

Он резко поворачивает голову. _Ямагучи._ И рядом — Цукишима. Сегодня тот, кажется, чуть более сонный, поэтому молча, без всяких ехидных шуточек, заходит в раздевалку, и сердце Хинаты падает в пятки. Ох. Внутри все гудит от желания без всяких объяснений влететь и вырвать из рук подарок. Глупость же, глу-пость.

— Хината? — Ямагучи подходит, улыбаясь. Хината машет головой, выбрасывая все мысли.

— Привет, Ямагучи, — он действительно старается ответить как обычно, без резких скачков голоса. Не выходит. Ямагучи трет глаза и встает впритык, настолько, что Хината чувствует сладковатый запах утреннего воздуха.

— Волнуешься? — Хината кивает. — После школы хочешь подарить?

— Не совсем, — мямлит Хината и деревянной походкой идет к противоположной стороне площадки. В спортзал заходит Кагеяма, который сразу направляется к нему, и Ямагучи приходится отступить. Хината замечает поджатые губы и задумчивый вид, прежде чем его окликают и заставляют с головой погрузиться в обычную отработку странной быстрой. Вот это — проще. Здесь только он, навыки Кагеямы и прыжки, после которых приятно гудят мышцы ног.

Никаких чувств. Паники. Беспокойства.

После тренировки Ямагучи присылает ему видео и короткое сообщение.

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
БОЖЕ ХИНАТА ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ СКАЗАЛ ЧТО У ТЕБЯ ТОЖЕ ЕСТЬ ЭТА КОЛЛЕКЦИЯ  
  
Я ДУМАЛ ТЫ ПОДАРИШЬ НУ МОЖЕТ ШАПКУ ИЛИ ФУТБОЛКУ С ДИНОЗАВРОМ НО НЕ ПРЯМ ФИГУРКИ КОТОРЫХ У НЕГО НЕТ!  
  
ЦУККИ В ПОЛНОМ ВОСТОРГЕ!!!  
  
блин почему ты ему напрямую не подарил такую улыбку пропустил ну правда Хината! я скоро придумаю что-нибудь что ты просто обязан будешь подарить напрямую!  
  
почему ты так на этом настаиваешь??  
потому что я знаю кое-что  
  
Ямагучи, прекрати секретничать ТДТ  
это не моя тайна, извини :с  
  
лови, кстати, видео, я заснял с его разрешения!  
  
ну и [мем](https://sun9-63.userapi.com/impg/dwClnWLgGwMehQFhvIqbSGuuWYJ1XRrl46QMWg/-SCZ-HpU03s.jpg?size=800x685&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=19e070a7ef252464b29172f505162fca) в тему  
  
  


Хината первым делом смотрит видео: интересно до дрожи в пальцах, правда ли, что Цукишиме понравился его подарок настолько, что Ямагучи написал все капсом. Сердце буквально тает, когда он видит, как глаза Цукишимы распахиваются, и он _осторожно_ достает фигурки из коробки. Еще с десяток секунд просто молчит, а затем поворачивается к камере, и Хината едва сдерживает умиленный вскрик: у Цукишимы сверкают глаза и на губах крохотная, неуверенная, но _улыбка_.

Хината чувствует, как его с головой захватывает чужая радость.

Цукишима на мгновение прижимает динозавров к себе, а затем не менее бережно возвращает в коробку. Тут он замечает записку и растерянно хмурится, вынимая ее и читая. Хината прижимает свободную ладонь к горящей щеке: он писал эту записку ночью, а ночь и он не самые совместимые понятия. Цукишима опускает крышку коробки, вглядываясь в начертанные иероглифы, и снова возвращает взгляд на листок.

Хината резко втягивает носом воздух: он ведь не старался скрыть свой почерк.

Но Цукишима, наверное, и не помнит.

Видео обрывается со звуком хлопнувшей двери, и Хината пялится на потемневший экран. Ему так хорошо, что теперь целый день будет улыбаться как дурак. Перед глазами стоит этот сверкающий взгляд Цукишимы и то, как он держит фигурки, словно это самое драгоценное, что есть во всем мире.

Хината смахивает видео и нажимает на ссылку, которая ведет к мему, и в голос хохочет.

Ну, это _правда_.

**2**

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
Хината, утречка, у тебя же все в порядке с умением готовить? (￢‿￢ )  
  
утра-а-а, ты чего в четыре часа об этом спрашиваешь?  
НЕВАЖНО.  
  
просто ответь! от ответа зависит то, пойду ли я спать.  
  
ээээээ  
ну да, в целом.  
тогда лови (ノ°∀°)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜[клубничный торт](https://calmandveggi.ru/klubnichnyj-tort-pyshnyj-biskvit-i-2-varianta-krema/)･*☆   
  
оу  
все, я спать ☆  
  
снов, Ямагучи!  
  


Хината сонно хлопает глазами. У него как минимум два вопроса. Первый: почему Ямагучи не спит в четыре часа утра? И второй: клубничный торт, серьезно? Мятные конфеты и клубничный торт. Кажется, Цукишима не из тех, кто обожает сладости, как Нацу, от которой иногда приходится прятать всё сладкое и контролировать, сколько ложек сахара оказывается в чае. Хината мысленно прикидывает: сегодня суббота, выходной, тренировка только вечером, поэтому можно сделать торт сразу по пробуждению, а за пару-тройку часов он успеет пропитаться в холодильнике.

Он еще раз пролистывает рецепт и довольно кивает: все есть в холодильнике. Отключает телефон и убирает его на тумбочку, случайно цепляясь за фигурку спинозавра. И выдыхает: а сейчас — _спать._ И будет проклята его привычка не отключать уведомления.

В сонную голову в последний момент прилетает, что Ямагучи все-таки нашел тот подарок, который Хинате придется вручить Цукишиме лично: в субботу работает только волейбольный клуб по настойчивой просьбе Такеды-сенсея и Дайчи-сана, а из всех в команде умеет готовить сладости только он (его случайно спалила Ячи в каком-то из разговоров), поэтому…

— Вот хитрец, — фыркает Хината, зарываясь в подушку. Уж эта улыбка будет только для него.

***

Готовка в его плане оказалась самым легким этапом.

Самым сложным все еще остается вручить клубничный торт. Хината трижды проверяет, что он закрепил велосипед, дважды поправляет шнурки, с легкой паникой отмечая, что в спортзале уже слышно грохот мяча, и, глубоко вздохнув, заходит, сразу же начиная искать взглядом Цукишиму.

Лучше разобраться с этим как можно скорее.

Или, наоборот, как можно дольше?..

Цукишима не тренируется — судя по всему, он освобожден. Желания выяснять, почему так случилось, у Хинаты нет. Главное, что все остальные заняты и не смотрят на них так пристально, что это чувствуется даже со спины. Он подходит и… все слова разбегаются, забиваются в самые далекие уголки его мозга, о которых он даже не подозревал, и отказываются выбираться. 

_Помогите._

Его спасает сам Цукишима.

— Меня отстранили от тренировок по… _очень,_ — дрогнувшим голосом говорит он, — странной причине. Тебя, кстати, тоже. — Хината резко оборачивается на Дайчи-сана. В каком это смысле?! — Не пытайся переубедить их, Хината.

Хината замирает. Его назвали по фамилии? Не креветкой?

— И, в общем, они все сговорились, — продолжает Цукишима. — Поэтому… пойдем домой?

— У меня, вообще-то, торт с собой, — в прострации говорит Хината. — Тебе хотел подарить. Клубничный. Сам делал, — он растерянно оглядывается и протягивает торт Цукишиме. — Вот. Тебе.

Они сталкиваются пальцами, когда торт перекочевывает на руки Цукишимы, и Хинату прошибает током. В зале почему-то оглушающе тихо, и по спине пробегает толпа мурашек. Ой. Ой-ой-ой. Кажется, на них смотрят. Хината сглатывает, пока Цукишима задумчиво крутит торт из стороны в сторону, словно не веря, что тот настоящий.

— Пошли ко мне домой, — говорит наконец он. — Подальше… от _них_ , — в сторону команды.

Собирается ли Хината отказываться от настолько заманчивого предложения? _Нет_.

**3**

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
ХИНАТА  
  
ХИНАТА  
  
ХИНАТА  
  
СРОЧНО  
  
ТЫ НЕ В КУРСЕ ГДЕ ТОЛСТОВКА ЦУККИ???  
  
умоляю у меня чувство что между вами что-то случилось и Цукки меня сейчас сожрет взглядом из-за вопроса где его толстовка ОТВЕТЬ УЖЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА  
  
все в порядке, Ямагучи! его толстовка у меня, он, ээээ, помог мне. ну. как сказать.  
яслучайнозабылсвоютолстовкуивзялтолстовкуЦукишимы  
я верну завтра, умоляю, не убивай меня m((╥﹏╥)m   
погоди. ты хочешь сказать, что взял толстовку Цукишимы, надел ее, и тебя в ней увидел Цукки?  
  
ВОЮЮЮ ЭТО ИДЕАЛЬНО ЖЕ  
  
Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ НИЧЕГО ЯМАГУЧИ ОБЪЯСНИ  
еще чуть-чуть, Хината, и этот секрет тебе будет понятен! не волнуйся!  
  
  


— Не волнуйся?! Проще сказать, чем сделать! — кричит Хината, сжимая в руках теплую толстовку, пряно пахнущую бергамотом. Спешка никогда не приводила ни к чему хорошему, и это очередное тому подтверждение. Боже, как же глупо! Он ведь видел, что эта толстовка больше размером, так почему схватил-то? Хината ежится. Ладно. _Ладно_ , пока он забьет на тот факт, что в толстовке Цукишимы было слишком уютно, нужно разобраться, что делать-то?

Что делать? Что? Хината решает прибегнуть к старой тактике — подаркам. Правда, он в дикой растерянности, _что_ можно подарить в этот раз. Типа. У него есть факты: Цукишима любит динозавров, клубнику, мяту и разговоры по вечерам. Отлично. А как это совместить? Он сминает ткань пальцами. 

Ткань… 

Он мог бы подарить шоколадку с клубничной нугой в извинение. Или еще одну фигурку динозавра. Но это уже пройденный путь, поэтому Хината без всякого сожаления считает карманные деньги, которыми он пользуется, если повезет, пару раз в месяц, и отправляется в магазин одежды, запомнив размер Цукишимы. Теплые вещи же никогда не бывают лишними, верно?

Хината знает примерные цены: недавно пришлось покупать Нацу новые кофточки — она вытянулась и старые стали ей малы. Пока мама выбирала вещи, Хината ходил по другим отделам, не зная, чем себя занять.

На входе он приветливо кивает работницам магазина и по памяти проходит до вешалок с толстовками. И, окей, это сложнее, чем он думал. Толстовок много, все разных размеров и с разными принтами, выбор просто огромный, и он на пару секунд теряется. Но потом с уверенностью новорожденного пингвиненка начинает искать рисунок динозавра на лицевой части толстовки. 

Хочется снова увидеть _ту_ улыбку Цукишимы.

Да и просто… увидеть его с глазу на глаз. У него такое чувство, словно Цукишима потихоньку оттаивает в своем отношении к нему. Непонятно, повлияли на это подарки или что-то извне (« _Кто-то_ », — поправляет внутренний голос), но стало проще вставать с ним рядом и заводить неловкий, но искренний разговор. Цукишима даже позволил ему выспаться на его плече, пока они ехали на тренировочный матч!

Ямагучи тогда совершенно бесцеремонно упал рядом с Кагеямой, а Ячи со смущенной улыбкой заняла место возле Сугавары-сана, и Хинате ничего не оставалось, как сесть с Цукишимой, который, _боже_ , не выглядел так, словно сейчас же превратится в тираннозавра и откусит ему голову. Просто кивнул в молчаливом согласии и надел наушники.

Эта поездка была самой уютной из всех поездок. К тому же, он выспался!

Хината едва сдерживает победный крик: он нашел, что искал! Проверяет размер и спешит к кассе, где расплачивается, получая сдачу. Это уж точно понравится Цукишиме! Остается только аккуратно запаковать и снять бирки. Можно ведь даже сегодня встретиться... Нет. Их дома далеко, лишь время потратят. Или все же спросить?

Будь что будет.

Хината пишет Ямагучи, свободен ли сегодня вечером Цукишима и сможет ли он подойти часам к шести к перекрестку. Ямагучи отвечает через пару минут, и Хината растерянно хмурится.

В каком смысле?

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
ТЫ РЕШИЛ ВЗЯТЬ ВСЁ В СВОИ РУКИ? УАА, ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ! СЕЙЧАС СПРОШУ.  
  
ОН СВОБОДЕН БУДЕТ ТЕБЯ ЖДАТЬ  
  
удачи (￢‿￢ )  
  


Иногда Хината задается вопросом, на японском ли языке говорит Ямагучи.

Или?.. Оу. _О-о-оу._

Хината вспыхивает и выскакивает из магазина, прижимая к себе толстовку. Неужели Ямагучи предполагает, что он, ну, _влюблен взаимно?_ Да бред же! Они еще толком не общались, не спрашивали про любимые цвета и блюда друг друга, не обменивались номерами. С чего ты взял, Ямагучи?

Хотя стоп.

Хината резко тормозит.

Ямагучи же упоминал какой-то секрет и то, что он не принадлежит ему. Ямагучи — лучший друг Цукишимы. Только лучшим друзьям рассказывают по секрету, в кого влюбились. Ямагучи согласился дать ему свой номер и сразу сказал, что он делает это для того, чтобы помочь им, Цукишиме и Хинате, сойтись.

— О, черт, — выдыхает Хината. Это слишком похоже на сумасшедший сон, в котором носятся единороги и на конце радуги висит горшочек с золотом, а не на реальность, где внезапно выясняется, что они _уже_ взаимно влюблены. Такое только в мечтах бывает, эй! Хотя хочется, конечно, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Он возвращается домой и срезает бирки, пока в голове продолжают наворачивать круги две мысли: «это правда» и «это не может быть правдой, не тупи». Упаковывает. Старую толстовку также берет с собой, утыкаясь в нее носом и вдыхая запах бергамота. Надо же, а этот запах и правда подходит Цукишиме: спокойный и красивый. Прямо как он.

К перекрестку он подходит _очень_ заранее, последние пару метров заставляя себя переставлять ноги и бесконечно повторяя под нос, что глупо, глупо, глупо, не может это быть правдой. Еще не дойдя до перекрестка, Хината замечает Цукишиму. _Боже_. Его захлестывает паника, и он готов уже сбежать, оправдаться потом Ямагучи, что почувствовал себя плохо, но…

Хината глубоко вдыхает. Успокойся уже.

— Тоже решил прийти заранее? — нервно спрашивает он, подойдя ближе. Цукишима поворачивается и, сглотнув, кивает. Хинате чудится, что у того на ушах красные пятна. — Извини, что схватил твою толстовку, я просто спешил домой и не заметил, поэтому в извинение решил взять тебе еще одну толстовку, вот, пожалуйста, держи.

— Не стоило, — роняет Цукишима, но Хината практически пихает ему в руки подарок.

— Распакуй сейчас, — требует он. И добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

Цукишима вопросительно изгибает бровь, пока Хината мнет край футболки. Он так спешил, что забыл нормально одеться, блин. На улице не слишком холодно, но периодически поднимающийся ветер, дующий с северо-востока, заставляет его покрыться мурашками. Плохая идея, плохая идея, очень плохая идея, можно же было завтра вернуть, по-человечески, не выдирая Цукишиму из дома!

Тот тем временем освобождает толстовку от бечевки и вынимает ее, встряхивая.

Еще секунда — и Хината слышит, как Цукишима _смеется_.

Хината несколько раз моргает и делает два шага вперед. Цукишима и правда смеется. Закрыв глаза и приложив ладонь ко рту, он смеется, и его смех — это тот самый божественный звук, который Хината готов поставить на будильник, чтобы просыпаться под него каждое утро. Над ними резко загорается фонарь, и Цукишиму заливает золотом, как в его снах. Это _красиво._ Настолько, что Хината подается еще на несколько шагов вперед.

— Ты такой красивый, — бормочет он, и Цукишима распахивает глаза, смотря прямо на него.

Они так и стоят несколько минут. Фонарь над ними гудит.

Хината сглатывает и, собрав в кулак остатки уверенности, выпаливает:

— Ты мне нравишься!

Цукишима безмолвно делает несколько шагов навстречу и наклоняется.

Следующее, что Хината чувствует, — это сладковатый привкус какой-то сладости с клубникой и легкую горечь зеленого чая. Губы у Цукишимы обветренные, горячие, и Хината вытягивается, вставая на мыски и цепляясь за рукава куртки. Он никогда не пил алкоголь, но уверен, что опьянение похоже на вот этот _поцелуй._ Легкое и головокружительное. А еще — нет сил остановить это сладкое ощущение. И хочется — больше, и больше, и больше.

Хочется растянуть этот поцелуй до самого конца Вселенной.

Они отрываются друг от друга тогда, когда уже не хватает воздуха. Цукишима держит большую, горячую и шершавую из-за твердых мозолей ладонь на его шее, мягко проводя большим пальцем по самому началу линии роста волос, а Хината утыкается ему в грудь и слышит, как дико бьется чужое сердце. Точь-в-точь как у него. В унисон, наверное.

— Но ты серьезно? Клубника, которая ест динозавра? На толстовке? Это теперь моя любимая. И… можешь оставить себе старую толстовку, она тебе… очень идет, вот. — Хината смеется, не поднимая головы. Так вот что значит это его «съем взглядом» — «я очень сильно смущаюсь, поэтому лучше буду глядеть на тебя так, словно собираюсь съесть, но иногда этот взгляд не работает, и я становлюсь похожим на влюбленного придурка».

Теперь уже _его_ любимого придурка.

**+1**

☆главный поставщик контента☆  
  
Хей, Хината.  
  
Ямагучи??? откуда взялась точка???  
Не обращай внимания.  
  
Я хотел спросить кое-что.  
  
А что бы ты хотел получить в подарок?  
  
о, ну.  
ну.  
только не смейся, ладно?  
Не буду.  
  
я хотел бы в подарок, ну...  
ААААААААААААААА, ЛАДНО  
хочу Цукишиму Кея в подарок, вот (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
Ямагучи?  
Ямагучи???  
  


Он не успевает смахнуть диалог, как на экране появляется звонок. Хината с неуверенностью принимает. Обычно они с Ямагучи не созваниваются, почему вдруг он решил позвонить? Его сразу оглушает.

— Хината! Я тебя люблю-ю-ю-у-у! — воет в трубку Ямагучи, не переставая хохотать. На фоне слышен крик Цукишимы «это вообще-то мой парень!», и Хината вспыхивает так, что забывает даже сказать что-то в ответ. — Нет, правда, ты!.. Ты просто чудо! Я попрошу завтра Ячи принести камеру, мы просто обязаны это заснять! И нет, Цукишима, условием нашего спора было принести подарок в школу! Не отвертишься! Я сейчас возьму ленту, будем тебя украшать! Ой, пока, Хината! Спасибо!

И сбрасывает звонок.

Хината отнимает телефон от уха и несколько раз моргает. Чего?

***

На следующую тренировку Цукишима приходит с бантом на голове, кое-как держащимся на его коротких волосах заколками Ячи (эти звездочки Хината узнает где угодно), и с красным лицом встает рядом с ним.

— Твой подарок, — бормочет он. — Распаковывай.

И весь зал тонет в крике «ну наконец-то!»


End file.
